Encuentros predestinados
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: La física cuántica dice que todo influye en todo. La ley de causa y efecto explica que toda causa tiene su efecto y que todo efecto tiene su causa. Nacemos en distintas circunstancias y nos movemos por medio de sentimientos y necesidades. El destino existe y no es casualidad que te encuentres con alguien. [Jerza, Nalu, Gale&Gruvia] [Jerza CAP1] [Nalu CAP2] [Gale CAP3] [Gruvia CAP4]
1. Supermercado (Jerza)

**Notas de autor:** Muerta por dentro pero de pie, bailando cumbia mientras escribo jerza. Jijiji. Este fanfic es para Vita, que es tan amable y nos manda palabras random para escribir historias :'DDDD _#VitadoradoraHastaLaMédula._ En esta ocasión, me mandó con la mensajera del amors y la testigo Jerza, la/s palabra/s: súper mercado/Supermercado. Os a cantar: cajero, cajero, cajero 7u7)r. Además, ¿Mi primer jerza AU? D: ¡Me da nervios! DDDDDDDD:  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Mashima. El Jerza tampoco, es de Sabastu. La palabra, menos, es de Vita. xDDDD.

* * *

 **Para Vita:**

 _"_ _¡Venturoso aquel a quien el cielo dio un pedazo de pan, sin que le quede obligación de agradecérselo a otro que al mismo cielo!"_ ―Miguel de Cervantes (1547-1616) Escritor español.

 _._

 **Para Sabby:**

 _._

* * *

 **Encuentros predestinados**

 **Capítulo I: Supermercado**

 _«_ _Jerza_ _»_

* * *

Tiene todo el verano trabajando como cajero de ese supermercado. Es algo que suele hacer durante las vacaciones; se termina el semestre y él busca un empleo para ayudar a sus padres con los gastos escolares y tener un poco de ahorros ―además de que no hay mucho que hacer durante los días veraniegos y prefiere gastar sus horas en algo provechoso como ganar dinero―.

Nunca le ha gustado estar sin hacer nada, y en gran parte es por la educación que le dieron, ya que su papá lo acostumbró a trabajar en vacaciones al pedirle que trabajara con él en el negocio familiar, aunque la paga casi nunca llegaba y cuando el cielo se acordaba de él, nunca le daba lo que le correspondía.

Cuando tuvo la suficiente edad para pedir trabajo ―edad legal para trabajar―, trabajó en el cine, de mesero en restaurantes y en fiestas, encargado de una tienda departamental, en una heladería, en tiendas y recientemente, lo hacía como cajero en un supermercado.

Le va bien, es bueno con los números y es un trabajo donde cambia sus días de descanso al negociar con sus compañeros: o puede descansar un domingo, como puede hacerlo un martes. Y ese puesto, es mucho menos pesado que cuidar un área, ellos acomodan productos todo el día y tienen que cuidar la limpieza de los pasillos.

Y él, solo cobra. Basta con decir el monto a pagar, recibir dinero en efectivo o una tarjeta para cobrar, sonreír y desear que tengan un buen día o bonita tarde con una sonrisa. _Hasta ahí._

A veces daba lata estar parado todo el día, pero se tenía sus oportunidades de descanso ―lo mismo que en todos los supermercados, hay veinte cajas y solo funciona una―. Por lo que no se queja de donde está, está conforme, no tiene tantos tiempos muertos como los encargados de pasillo y le pagan bien, que es lo más importante (dinero, dinero, dinero).

Y estando parado detrás de la máquina registradora, se divertía a su manera, ya que existe cada tipo de cliente: los tacaños que reniegan con los precios, los compradores compulsivos, los niños que lloraban por los dulces perfectamente colocados cerca de caja, los que siempre olvidaban algo de su lista, los que se arrepentían de comprar algo y lo arrojaban lejos de la caja y claro, las mujeres coquetas.

No importa la edad: adolescente, adulta o anciana. Siempre encuentra una que le sonría cuando les pasa el cambio. A veces se cohíbe, dependiendo de la edad de la mujer, y otras le da gracia que niñas pequeñas ―de algunos quince años―, hacen lo que pueden por llamar la atención del cajero. No es que se creyera apuesto o algo por el estilo, solo que es gracioso a lo que llega la naturaleza humana (y las hormonas femeninas).

Hasta apuestas hace con sus compañeros de trabajo ―otros cajeros y cerillos―; si ven entrar a una mujer guapa, o que está buscando la caja menos ocupada, hacen lo que pueden por cobrar rápido y que llegue a pagar con ellos. Incluso, hacían sus trampas y le decían: _«Pase»_. No les importaba que tuvieran mucho por cobrar delante de ellas, lo importante era la atención a clientes y cobrarles a más mujeres para ganar.

―¡Viene una pelirroja!―dijo uno. Según la ley: la competencia empieza cuando la primera mujer hermosa entra al supermercado ―¡Inicia nuestro día!

Jellal asiente, a sabiendas de que es muy temprano para que las cajas estén abarrotadas. Lo que, la decisión de la pelirroja por sería pura suerte o mala.

El día apenas empieza, así que no se daría prisa por ganar. De repente, deja de escuchar las risas y lamentos de sus compañeros ―tres cajeros aparte de él―, y sabe que es porque hay cliente en caja. De reojo voltea para comprar que sus teorías son ciertas; en la caja uno hay un hombre y una mujer formados, en la caja dos está una madre de familia y sus dos hijos que no dejan de echar golosinas, por lo que iba a ser una larga lista de cobro y en la tercera caja, se encuentra una anciana contando los centavos para pagar.

Ríe de la desgracia de sus compañeros porque ya llevan desventaja por si aparece la pelirroja.

―Disculpe ―una voz carraspea enfrente de él y no le queda otra más que enderezarse y sonreír en modo de disculpa: es un cliente y no se le tiene que hacer esperar. Si en los precios no hay mucha diferencia con otros supermercados, entonces deben ser los mejores en servicio a clientes.

Y siguiendo sus principios, la amable sonrisa y la cordialidad, hacen que la percepción del cliente cambie. ―Buenos dí… ―enmudece. Sus ojos no creen lo que está viendo y aunque no gane la apuesta del día, presume que se ha llevado el mejor premio de todos ―días. Buenos días.

La pelirroja le sonríe de vuelta. Pero Jellal nota algo diferente en ella, sin duda no es igual a cuando las pre-adolescentes o pubertas tratan de coquetearle.

―Buenos días ―responde ―quiero pagar esto ―señala con simpleza. No parece molesta por las tardanzas del torpe cajero, que apenas y puede articular palabra.

Se siente sofocado y asiente, debido a que es incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. Comienza a pasar todos los productos por el registro, para que el código de barras indique el precio. _«Dulce, le gusta el dulce»_ piensa, mientras toma cada artículo: chocolate, harina para pastel, fresas, caramelo, leche condensada…

Jellal tiene que maldecir internamente por lo poco ―según él―, que ha comprado. Y ruega para que cuente los centavos, uno por uno, para pagarle. Él no tendría ningún problema en esperarla, y le ayudaría con gusto. Pero en cuanto dice la cantidad a pagar, ella saca su dinero y la compra se efectúa demasiado rápido. Ha fallado en dos, pero aún queda una carta por jugar, con toda la experiencia que tiene y porque los cajeros SÍ tienen problemas a la hora de efectuar su trabajo.

 _«Bueno, quizás pueda hacer un poco de tiempo por el cambio»._

Se siente ridículo por buscar una distracción para detenerla frente a él, y si nadie más se ha formado en su caja es una señal divina, por lo que procede con sus planes.

―No hay cambio ―pronuncia.

―Está bien...

―Recién abrimos, es la primer compra del día ―explica. Asiente en silencio mientras la ve cruzarse de brazos. _«Maldición, la estoy impacientando»―._ Permítame ―se gira para cuestionar a su compañero de trabajo ―¿Tienes cambio, Sam? ―muestra el billete y el muchacho frente a él, afirma ―gracias ―no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo con desdén cuando se mueve tan eficazmente, porque lo pone en evidencia _«si ella vuelve, al menos ya sabe en donde NO pagar»_ ―aquí tiene señorita _―«su nombre, pregunta su nombre»._

―Gracias ―toma el cambio.

Ignora el cosquilleo que siente en sus dedos cuando toca la mano de ella. Es un suave roce, pero una descarga eléctrica comienza a viajar por todo lo largo de su brazo. Parece que el mundo, su mundo se detiene ahí y es ella quien retira su mano primero.

 _«Idiota»._

―Gracias por su compra ―sus mejillas arden ―que tenga un buen día, señorita.

Agradece con un gesto y se retira, no sin dejar una buena propina al que metió los artículos comprando en una bolsa.

Se queda tan pasmado viendo como su cabello rojo se mece con gracia conforme a los pasos que da. No hay duda, impone tanto que hasta el tiempo se congela para que puedan admirarla en cámara lenta.

 _«Su nombre. No sabes su nombre»._

* * *

―¡Ah!, ¡Qué suerte de Jellal!

¿Suerte de dónde?

Más que un comentario positivo, o cumplido, lo toma como burla. Puede que tenga la delantera y quizás se ha llevado el premio mayor… pero cual grande se puede interpretar su triunfo como su derrota: ha perdido una gran oportunidad y quizás la única que se le presente entorno _a la misteriosa pelirroja amante del dulce._

Puede que ese encuentro sea fugaz y jamás la vuelva a ver. Y no entiende por qué se siente así, es normal sentirse atraído por una hermosa mujer ―si es el inicio del enamoramiento: la atracción―. Y si está de acuerdo con esa "ley" ¿Por qué no deja de sentirse así? Como si se le hubiese ido la única oportunidad de su vida para enamorarse.

Su cerebro lo justifica como simple atracción y frustración por no conseguir su nombre y su corazón, no parece es tan lógico, ya que le indica que el amor brota de repente: no es como un descuento que de inmediato se registra con el código de barras en el sistema, es más bien una muestra gratis.

Y ahora, se queda rogando para que vuelva, bajo la promesa de que le preguntaría su nombre.

 **#**

Conforme más avanza el tiempo, más siente morir sus esperanzas de volver a ver: han pasado ya una semana y no ha vuelto _«quizás encontró otras mejores ofertas para sus dulces, o un cajero más eficiente»._ Y le arde el pecho de imaginarse que él es una de las razones principales.

Sabe que es idiota culparse y reconoce que es más idiota, aún, por lo que se está culpando. ¿En verdad? ¿Él que culpa tiene del precio de las fresas? Que si por él fuera, le da todas las fresas de su huerto.

 _Bah._ Tan patético es, que se está dedicando a formularle frases burdas de romance, o amor, o de conquista. Porque ante su ausencia, se entretiene pensando en los diálogos y cumplidos que le diría si la tuviera enfrente _«Bonito cabello_ _»_ _, «¿Qué champú utilizas?», «¿De qué marca es tu tinte?», «Juro que es para mi mamá»_ completaría para hacerse el gracioso. Hasta se atrevería en osar al hacerle sugerencia de compras, incluso abusaría del descuento _«Deberías aprovechar la oferta de limones», «Hoy es nuestro cliente número mil, por lo que tiene derecho a un artículo gratis»._

Y el milagro se cumple cuando vislumbra una cabellera roja que se acerca empujando un carrito de compras, buscando una caja disponible y con desespero, voltea hacia todos lados para ver cómo están las cajas. Él tiene a dos personas formándose y por fortuna, hay más de cinco cajas cerradas, y las filas para pagar son largas en casi todos los puestos ―tienen más de dos personas formadas, al menos―.

Su corazón se detiene cuando la pelirroja frena y se asoma en una caja, para ver si la fila está larga o si tienen muchas cosas para cobrar. Su alma regresa a su cuerpo y sus latidos se aceleran cuando la ve enderezarse para volver a empujar el carrito.

Es un ciclo lento, repetitivo y hasta cruel porque está dependiendo totalmente de un flujo que él no puede manipular.

 _«Caja cuatro, caja cuatro»_. Ruega. Jura que no vuelve a apostar con tal de tener la oportunidad de cobrarle.

Va lento y parece ir en su propio mundo. Sus largas hebras rojas se pasean con gracia, como si hubiese música en su interior; sus caderas se sumen en un suave vaivén y sus cabellos imitan sus movimientos.

 _«Por favor. Por favor. Solo su nombre»._

Cobra lo más rápido que puede y ya solo queda una persona en su caja. Comienza a temblar cuando la pelirroja se forma tras el hombre calvo que solo pagará unos rastrillos, trata de controlar el temblor de su voz al decir el precio, su cuerpo se estremece ante la rapidez que efectúa su labor ―porque el momento de hablar con ella, se acerca.

―Y aquí tiene su cambio, gracias por su compra.

El turno de la pelirroja llega y no tarda en esbozar una sonrisa. Se lo merece porque agradece que haya vuelto y porque le hace feliz verla ―jamás le había dado alguien sentido a la frase: _"gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto"―._ Su corazón bombea con fuerza cuando ella lo saluda igual: le sonríe y alza ligeramente su rostro para saludarlo.

 _«Lo recuerda»._

 _«Es cortés con él»._

 _«Simplemente perfecta»._

―Buenas tardes.

Suspira mientras termina de poner todos los artículos sobre la caja. ―¿Dijiste algo? ―achica los ojos.

Él niega, siente vergüenza y mejor se centra en lo que se supone que le sale mejor: _cobrar_. Toma cada objeto y lo desliza para que la lectura del código de barras, arroje su precio. Al tiempo que se los pasa al joven botón para que lo meta en una bolsa, pone atención a las compras: _«más dulce, más fresas. Más harina para hornear»._

 _«Su nombre, cuál es su nombre_ ». Se ordena en preguntárselo, lo había ensayado frente al espejo.

―Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto ―al terminar de decir eso, se sonroja y se recrimina su estupidez: a falta de valor, dice idioteces.

Quisiera hacerla olvidar. ¿Estará bien meter su cabeza en una bolsa de plástico y ahogarse?

―Pero no he pagado ―hay una confusión en sus ojos que lo hace golpearse mentalmente.

―Lo siento ―se agacha para ocultar el color rojo de su rostro. En seguida titubea la cantidad a pagar.

La pelirroja se ríe y siente escuchar el hermoso sonido de un cascabel con su tan cantarina risa. ―Aquí tiene.

Se ve en la penosa necesidad de enderezarse, aunque quisiera desaparecer y no volver a ponerse tras una caja, para continuar con su trabajo. Ella no oculta su feliz sonrisa y se apresura en su trabajo, porque no hay descuento, ni oferta y ni promoción que lo salven de ese bochorno.

―Su cambio ―siente seca garganta al repetir esas palabras ―gracias por su compra… señorita ― _«su nombre, pregunta su nombre»._

―Erza.

Parpadea confundido, es como si le leyera el pensamiento. ―¿Cómo?

Su sonrisa se hace más grande y siente morir. ¿En verdad su corazón puede latir más? Pues sí, sí es posible, lo está viviendo en ese momento.

―Mi nombre ―repone.

Se miran unos segundos sin decir nada. Jellal siente que su corazón está en su garganta y le impide hablar _«Erza es un lindo nombre»._ Y, a ella le parece tierno, aunque pronto se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se ruboriza con vergüenza.

Rompe el contacto visual. ―¿Y tu nombre?

―No importa.

 _«Maldición. ¿Así o más idiota?»_

―Jellal ―repone de inmediato.

Achica los ojos y trata de decir algo, pero el carraspeo de otro cliente rompe sus presentaciones. Sus ojos bailan por todo el lugar, trata de escapar de ahí por la interrupción que la tiñe completamente de vergüenza. Toma las bolsas por impulso y sin mirar atrás.

―Vuelva pronto ―dice una vez que la pelirroja se aleja. Tiene la esperanza de volver a ver, ya sabe como se llama y le da por pensar que todo apenas comienza.

 _«Claro que volvería»._ Levanta su brazo para despedirse con la mano, sonriente y sintiéndose feliz de saber su nombre y con suerte, aprovecharía más la oferta de conocerlo.

* * *

:x

Pues como que lo cambié de idea porque lo que escribía, no se apegaba al guion: quería que Jellal trabajara, la conociera en el súper y de ahí, brincarme al inicio de clases donde se la encuentra y se siente avergonzado de su trabajo ―que mi cliché favorito es cuando Jellal es mártir XDD―, pero es más de mí hacerlo de esta forma: natural y fresca, según yo. Eso intento.

Gracias por leer. Seguiré pidiendo palabras random para hacer más fics jerza. Quizás de más parejas. Que mi gruvi gruvi no se hace solo.


	2. Maldad (Nalu)

**Notas de autor:** Pues esto cambió tanto de forma que terminó siendo encuentros predestinados para cada ship: Jerza/Gruvia/Nalu &Gale. Cada pareja tendrá 5 capítulos =) así que el jerza tendrá continuidad. Solo espero que no sea molestia para las personas que siguieron este fic, creyendo que sería únicamente jerza. PD: la parte Jerza le sigue perteneciendo a Sabs & Vita. :D  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Fanfic de premio a **Stormy** por haber ganado el segundo lugar en el maratón de brotps en el foro Cannon Island. Ella pidió Nalu &Gruvia. Pero de momento te ofrezco Nalu. El gruvia ya llegará.

* * *

 **Encuentros predestinados**

 **Capítulo II: Maldad**

 _«Nalu»_

* * *

Lucy comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida. Estaba ansiosa y completamente nerviosa al iniciar un capítulo, una donde era una mujer independiente y renunciaba a cualquier riqueza que pudiera darle su apellido. Aunque dolía saber que estaba en malos términos con su padre, pensaba que era mejor poner distancia y tiempo entre los dos, para que él entendiera su verdadera vocación. Y separados, él podía comprender por qué se aferraba tanto a sus objetivos ―aunque el dijera que era rebeldía y por darle la contra.

Apenas llevaba medio mes siendo independiente, sus ahorros estaban casi agotados y aunque compartiera cuarto con su amiga y ella no le cobrara o pidiera algo a cambio, la rubia no quería ser una atenida. Quería aportar en el mantenimiento de su nuevo hogar. Quería aprender a ganarse la vida por lo que era. Y además, con o sin su padre, seguía siendo dependiente de alguien y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Su vida había sido relativamente fácil, los lujos le sobraban y si algo le gustaba, solo estiraba su brazo para obtenerlo. Los Heartfilia eran una familia adinera, de renombre. Y al ser ella única hija, era normal que su padre quisiera heredarle todo ese imperio.

La relación con su papá, no era ni buena y ni mala. No era el padre amoroso, quien llegaba después de la jornada laboral a preguntar cómo había estado su vida. Pero, tampoco era un desconsiderado, si ella tenía un problema, podía acudir a él y la escucharía para apoyarla.

Pero las diferencias entre ambos, empezaron a la hora de estudiar una carrera profesional. Él quería, la obligó, que estudiara lo mismo que él, para que aprendiera a administrar el negocio familiar, pero ella sentía otra pasión.

En un principio, había empezado a estudiar lo que su padre le dijo, pero conforme pasaba el semestre, se dio cuenta que no era lo suyo y que amaba el periodismo. Por lo que decidió abandonar la carrera y su casa para ir en busca de sus sueños ―que básicamente fue la última petición que le hizo su madre―, y cumpliría esa promesa sin importar qué.

Tras ello, decidió salirse de su casa y demostrarle a su padre que podía ser independiente. Que no moriría de hambre y que sería una periodista importante. Que valía por ser Lucy y no una Heartfilia.

Se salió de estudiar administración, se salió de casa, se había inscrito en su nueva carrera y ahora, se estrenaba en su nuevo trabajo ―para poder pagarse los estudios―. Lucy, trataba de ser positiva día con día. Cuando el sol salía, ella se miraba en el espejo para decirse que el hoy sería mejor que el ayer. Que se esforzaría al máximo.

A veces se derrumbaba, pero tenía el apoyo de sus amigas.

Ahora la vida parecía apuntar a algo mejor. ¡Por fin tenía empleo! Y por fin podía contribuir en su hogar. Hoy era el día en que se sentiría útil. Hoy sería el día en que descubriría lo que se sentía ganarse la vida. Hoy sería el día en que Lucy comenzaba a ser independiente.

La rubia sostenía una pequeña libretita y un bolígrafo en sus manos. A la espera de que llegara un cliente para tomar su pedido. Su jefe y sus nuevos compañeros habían sido muy amables con ella, la habían instruido bien y tras afirmar que estaba segura, le dijeron que el siguiente cliente sería el suyo.

Esperaba con impaciencia el momento en que la puerta se abriera y alguien la atravesara. Era emocionante: ¿cómo sería su primer cliente?, ¿hombre o mujer?, ¿alguien que iría solo?, ¿una pareja?, ¿una familia?, ¿ancianos? Lo que fuera. Ella lo recordaría por ser el primer comensal que ponía punto y final a la vieja Lucy.

―Este es el tuyo ―su compañera susurró cerca de su oído.

Toda ansiedad se convirtió en nervios. Lucy vio como un muchacho de cabello rosado, abría la puerta del restaurante y caminaba hacia una de las mesas más alejadas del local. Le llamó la atención el tono de su cabello. Un color peculiar. Un color que pensaba era una señal que le enviaba su mamá desde el cielo. ¡La estaba viendo y la haría sentir orgullosa!

―Recuerda: sé amable y sonríe ―asintió. Pronto sintió la necesidad de verificar si su uniforme estaba bien. Una falda negra, una camisa de botones blanco y un chaleco de color negro ―estás bien ―su compañera le sonrió amenamente, ya había pasado, hacía mucho, por todas aquellas inseguridades de los primeros días de trabajo ―vamos, el cliente no debe esperar.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ―Lo siento. Estoy nerviosa ―le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de emprender camino hacia su primer cliente.

 **#**

―¡Bienvenido a The Rainforest cafe! ―moduló su voz. Estaba sonriente y en todo el camino se había dicho mentalmente que todo saldría bien.

El chico de cabellos rosados alzó una ceja como respuesta.

―Aquí está nuestro menú ―la rubia ofreció una carta ―lo dejaré un momento para que pueda decidir qué comer.

El hombre se quejó.

Lucy parpadeó confundida. ―¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

―¡Tengo mucha hambre! ―chilló. Sus tripas gruñeron ferozmente. La rubia se sonrojó y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

Le había tocado un cliente con un cabello de color bien peculiar y ahora, descubría que en personalidad era igual ―o hasta más―.

―Bueno, puede ordenar algo y lo prepararemos rápido ―aseguró. Alzó su pulgar y le guiñó un ojo.

El chico la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. ―Naaah ―se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Ignoró lo vergonzoso que estaba haciendo. Se dijo a ella misma que era un cliente como todos y que ese, era solo un obstáculo que pasaría. ¡Ella era capaz de todo! ¡La habían capacitado bien en su trabajo!

―Puede pedir hot cakes… o hue…

―¿Son rápidos? ―el joven se enderezó. Lucy no pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera rojo ante la mirada esperanzadora del cliente de cabello rosa. En primera, porque la miraba como si fuera su salvadora.

Parecía que tenía días sin comer o un niño pequeño, que hacía berrinche a sus padres para que le dieran comida lo más pronto posible.

Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza. ―Pues… sí. ¡Y son lo mejor que tenemos!

―Confiaré en ti ―le sonrió.

Lucy asintió y empezó a anotar la orden. ―¿De tomar?

―¿Qué me recomiendas? ―parecía que había perdido la fuerza y volvió a desplomarse sobre su asiento.

―¡Jugo! ¡El de naranja es muy bueno! ―arrugó la nariz con disgusto ―¿una malteada? ―sentía que le drenaban toda la confianza adquirida momentos atrás.

―Bueno, eso estaría bien ―dijo indiferente.

Sintió el impulso de patearlo. ¡Por favor, qué definiera una emoción! O estaba hambriento, o esperanzado de sus recomendaciones o aburrido. Tomó aire un par de veces para ganar paciencia: era cliente, era un cliente, era su primer cliente.

―¿Sabor?

―El que sea. Tengo hambre.

Apretó la libreta para desquitar su rabia. ¿Se creía el centro del universo? ¡Todos iban a ese lugar porque tenían hambre!

―De vainilla, será ―el chico frotó con una de sus manos su estómago y con la otra la despidió ―en un momento más le traigo su orden, señor ―dio media vuelta indignada. ¿Por qué le tenían que tocar atender a ese tipo de personas?

 **#**

Lucy esperaba alguna queja acerca de la tardanza. Al hambre y la actitud que mostraba el cliente, solo podía esperar lo peor de él. No obstante, fue una gran sorpresa para ella descubrir que al contrario de lo que pensaba, el hombre la recibió con una sonrisa amable y unas cálidas palabras:

―¡Muchas gracias!

Apenas y puso la orden sobre la mesa. Él le agradeció y se lanzó a devorar su desayuno. Pestañó varias veces, admirando la forma tan veloz y voraz en que la comía todo. Parecía como si se le fuera a ir la comida.

¿En verdad estaba masticando?

No fue ni mucho tiempo el que se quedó anclada viéndolo. Pero era un error estar ahí. ¡Debía trabajar!

―¿Le apetece algo más? ―parecía estar en un sueño. Aún no creía que en menos de diez minutos, se haya terminado todo.

―¿Tiene postres? ―Lucy asintió y empezó a recitar todo el menú que tenían disponible.

Pareció meditarlo. Se lo imaginaba saboreando las posibilidades para decidirse por la que más le gustaba. ―Pay de limón estaría bien.

―¿Desea algo más?

―Otra malteada, por favor.

―¿Vainilla?

Asintió y Lucy respondió que en unos minutos más, traería su orden. Mientras se alejaba, pensaba en lo irónico de ese hombre. ¿Literalmente se estaba muriendo de hambre? Era amable, nunca había sido grosero pero se comportaba muy extraño.

Suspiró. En fin, era un cliente y no debería perder tiempo en esos pensamientos.

Pasado más de quince minutos. El cliente de cabellos rosas le pidió la cuenta.

―Eeh… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor… ―se inclinó y forzó la vista para leer el nombre de su gafete ―Luigi?

―Lucy ―corrigió.

―Lucy. Bien ―corrigió. Vio que el cliente rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y le sonreía amistosamente ―no tengo dinero para pagar la cuenta.

La rubia se puso de todos los colores. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué el primer día de su trabajo? ¿Por qué no dejó pasar al cliente? ¡No estaba preparada para ese tipo de situaciones! ¿Había hablado en serio? ¿No llevaba dinero? Quizás era una broma, la novatada, porque el chico estaba despreocupado.

―Y quería saber si me prestas dinero. Te miras amable y bueno, eres quien me atendió.

Negó.

No podía hacer.

¿Por qué era tan confianzudo? ¡Con qué cara! Lucy debía controlarse porque era un cliente y ella estaba trabajando. ¡Ni siquiera decía bien su nombre y le pedía dinero prestado! ¡Un desconocido!

―Olvidé mi cartera.

―Ni siquiera te sabes mi nombre.

―Luce ―dijo. Quiso darle una patada por confianzudo. Le sonreía como si fueran viejos amigos.

―Yo no me sé tu nombre. Es la primera vez que te veo ―se dio por vencida, tenía que marcar los límites entre cliente y mesero.

―Soy Natsu Dragneel ―se presentó cordialmente ―¿Qué dices? ¿Me prestas el dinero?

Una era ser amable. Dos era que tenían que pagar o si no, ¿Qué medidas se tomaban? ¿Lo iban a poner a lavar platos? ¿Iría a prisión? Y tres era que no tenía mucho dinero.

―¿Cómo me lo vas a regresar? ―había aprendido de su padre a hacer negocios. Podía cobrarle el favor caro, porque ni propina le iban a dejar.

―Te dejo mi número de celular y mi dirección ―mantenía la serenidad y su sonrisa. Se embobó con los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si algo había aprendido con su papá era el préstamo más los intereses. Si algo había notado era que a los meseros les iba mejor con la propina. Y si quería desquitarse del mal rato que la había hecho pasar ese peculiar muchacho, debía cobrarle caro su servicio.

―Te presto con interés.

―¿Eh?

―Eso o ir a la cárcel ―la rubia se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

Él resopló. ―Bien. Trato hecho, no quiero ir a prisión.

Ella sonrió y estiró el brazo para estrechar su mano. ―No se diga más, Natsu Dragneel, tienes una deuda con Lucy Heartfilia ―y que recordara bien su nombre: no era Luigi y ni Luce. ¡Era Lucy!

Y tras pasarle su número de celular, el de cabello rosa se despidió de ella. Agradecido, hasta el infinito, por su bondad. Y claro, su sonrisa no servía de nada para desviar sus intereses monetarios…

Ahora hasta su papá estaría orgullosa de ella. Luego lo vería para cobrarle su dinero.

* * *

 **Agradezco los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows. Espero que la dinámica del fic no los decepcione. Además que cambié todo después de publicar. ¡Maldita indecisión!**

 **Stormy, espero que te guste.**

 **Reviews: Sabastu,** **yoxitha94** **,** **lady-werempire** **,** **Ookami Nightwalker** **. ¡Ruego para que no se sientan estafadas! El Jerza volverá en dos capítulos más, me falta el gale y el gruvi gruvi =)**


End file.
